This invention relates to an interlocking device between a power transmission operating rod and a shift fork shaft in an automobile, and more particularly, it is concerned with such interlocking device of a type, in which the axial line of the operating rod and the sliding direction of the shift fork shaft intersect each other. The present invention also relates to an indicator device for a reverse shift shaft.